What You Never Knew About Me
by AliasDemon99
Summary: He was the one person she never expected to see again...But when she does, everything starts to slowly unwravel...
1. Prologue

TITLE: What You Didn't Know About Me  
  
AUTHOR: AliasDemon99  
  
RATING: PG to PG-13  
  
CLASSIFACATION: General/Angst/Romance  
  
SUMMARY: He was the one person she never expected to see again...But when she does, everything starts going wrong...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all and I am not making any $ off of this.  
  
A/N: Okay, so I hope this will be one of my better stories, I have tried to work hard on it but school keeps getting in the way and that is not good. This is another post ATY story but it doesn't serve that huge of a part in it so don't think you'll get bored....Constructive criticism is okay but no flames please!! You might damage my fragile mind... : D  
  
~~~~~~  
Prologue  
~~~~~~  
  
I am surprised Vaughn never got removed as my handler, Devlin should have been infuriated, but he was more understanding then I had ever seen him before. I guess I could expect that, even from him. Afterall, Vaughn did almost get killed and I almost "grounded" by my mother. Thank G-d the cops came. They said they were looking for a known drug dealer, but I knew better. I knew my father had sent them. Only he would be able to get the entire police force to charge into a club blindly. Vaughn and I were rescued and released into my father's custody in a matter of hours. I was amazed Vaughn had survived, but I should have known he would find a way out. He was always so recouceful...That's when we crossed the line. We admitted our feelings to one another and each returned the feeling. But we came to an agreement. One that we both hated, but it had been our only choice. We would never be seen in public, but we could kiss as long as we always remained in control. It killed us both to remain in "control'. Control meant no late nights in each others arms. No contact besides lips to lips. We both yearned for each other, it was obvious. But this agreement was to keep us safe. The minute SD-6 was taken down, we would let the whole world know exactly how in love we were. But until then, only sweet words and sweet lips were in store.  
  
And here I am, on a mission with Vaughn again. It was unavoidable. My father had protested the mission but Devlin ignored him-not always the wisest thing to do, but he was certain he had made the right choice. When we were sent on missions together, we ALMOST always got what we needed and escaped without a flaw. \  
  
Almost. Until today. Until this mission. Until I saw HIM. 


	2. Chapter One

TITLE: What You Didn't Know About Me  
  
AUTHOR: AliasDemon99  
  
RATING: PG to PG-13  
  
CLASSIFACATION: General/Angst/Romance  
  
SUMMARY: He was the one person she never expected to see again...But when she does, everything starts going wrong...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all and I am not making any $ off of this.  
  
A/N: Okay, so I hope this will be one of my better stories, I have tried to work hard on it but school keeps getting in the way and that is not good. This is another post ATY story but it doesn't serve that huge of a part in it so don't think you'll get bored....  
  
FEEDBACK: Constructive criticism is okay but no flames please!! You might damage my fragile mind... : D Oh, and by the way, I don't mean to be selfish or anything, but, I must say that I will not continue or post very soon if there are not enough reviews! Please just take a minute to tell me what it needs or just praise it!!! :-)(-:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter One  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was just a routine mission and Vaughn was right near by as her back-up. She should feel incredibly safe...but she didn't. She had an odd feeling that this mission wouldn't turn out to be so routine. She just can't forget this feeling for some reason. Nervously, she slipped into the ball room at the Ritz.   
~~  
I have been sent to steal a watch that contains passwords for some of the man's computers. Nothing too great, just a few computer passwords. But this involved "The Man"-a woman-my mother, to be exact, and nothing to do with her was ever routine.   
  
The watch was supposed to be on one of her mother's top agents. Sydney was told to get a little up-close-and-personal to slip the watch off him. Oh goody...  
  
"I think I see him, Vaughn." I spoke non-chalantly into my earring microphone, "I am moving in."  
"Excuse me sir?" I asked the man with his back turned to me.  
  
The man turned around and we made eye contact. But it was NEVER supposed to happen. HE was never supposed to open his eyes again. Last time I checked, he was dead.   
  
"Danny?!" 


	3. Chapter Two

TITLE: What You Didn't Know About Me  
  
AUTHOR: AliasDemon99  
  
RATING: PG to PG-13  
  
CLASSIFACATION: General/Angst/Romance  
  
SUMMARY: He was the one person she never expected to see again...But when she does, everything starts going wrong...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all and I am not making any $ off of this.  
  
A/N: Okay, so I hope this will be one of my better stories, I have tried to work hard on it but school keeps getting in the way and that is not good. This is another post ATY story but it doesn't serve that huge of a part in it so don't think you'll get bored....  
  
FEEDBACK: Constructive criticism is okay but no flames please!! You might damage my fragile mind... : D Oh, and by the way, I don't mean to be selfish or anything, but, I must say that I will not continue or post very soon if there are not enough reviews! Please just take a minute to tell me what it needs or just praise it!!! :-)(-: Thanx for all the great reviews from the last chapter! You don't know how much it meant to me....: ) Oh, one more thing...if you have any ideas to add please kindly tell me! I have most of the rest of the story planned out, but any additions will be considered.!. Oh, if you wanna spoiler for the rest of the story, just know: There will be unexpected family happenings, and just keep in mind, like mother, like fiancé...hahaha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Two  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Ah Sydney!" he spoke enthusiastically. "I am glad you recognized me after all this time,..how long has it been?" he was really starting to make me mad now.   
How the hell did he get here?   
  
"What on earth is going on?!" With every word, I became more and more frightened. "How...how did you get here?..I...I ..I thought that, that you were...dead!?"..  
  
"Ah, Sydney, darling there is much you need to know. But here is not the place. Come with me, up to my room and we shall talk and you will learn the truth if you like." he spoke as if each word was so normal, that it was normal that I bumped into him trying to steal his watch for the people I am being helped by to get revenge for his killers. Or at least who I thought killed him...  
  
Then, suddenly I remembered something, Vaughn. Vaughn is listening from a room a few floors up.  
If Vaughn was listening to my end of the conversation this whole time-that means he had to of heard me say 'Danny'.... But, he hadn't spoke yet...Oh, God, I wonder what he is thinking now... 'Please say something Vaughn...Oh, God, I don't know what to do...If I go with Danny, well, I don't know what to expect, but if I don't, I won't get the watch, and more importantly, I'll never find out the so-called "truth" about him... 'I just thought to myself, all the while staring blankly at Danny's awaiting eyes.  
  
"Sydney are you okay? I thought I heard you say 'Danny', what's going on?" YES! Finally, Vaughn spoke. But my relief was soon washed away as Danny spoke.  
  
"Take that comm. out of your ear and come with me, NOW!." How had he known that I had a comm.?   
  
But I had to do as he said, if not, I might never learn the truth, whatever it might be. I only hoped Vaughn wouldn't get so worried he would come after me...  
  
I threw the comm. piece on the floor, turned to look at my long-thought-dead fiancé, and followed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Danny's hotel room: Room 447 at the Ritz  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
We had been siting inside on the couch in his hotel room for quite a few minutes before Danny began to speak...  
  
"Sydney, I think you deserve to know the truth, that's why I had your mother-The Man, set this up."  
  
"Oh, gee, I'm so grateful to learn my mother actually has a heart!" I retorted heavily lined with sarcasm. I was in no mood to make this go on longer than it had to.  
  
"Well, Sydney, if that is how you want to be, I'll be blunt with you."  
  
'Yes please, save me the misery of sitting in here seeing a man who I used to love who I actually thought was dead.' I thought to myself but decided to keep my mouth shut for the sake of our conversation.  
  
"I was hired by your mother to become to you what your mother was to your father. I was to become your confidant, earn your trust, marry you, and, most important of all, be the father of a child you bore."  
  
I again, said nothing. I was flabbergasted to say the least. How could I have been so blind not to notice this. Then I remembered, just like my father, I was blinded by my emotions. But a child? Why would my mother need a child from me so badly?  
  
"Why did my mother want me to have a child? I don't understand!" I shouted at him.  
  
"Your mother knew you wouldn't come work for her, your alliance to the U.S. was too strong. So she settled for the next best thing, your descendant. She planned to have me disappear with a child of yours exactly three days after it entered the world, and deliver it to her so it could be raised into the KGB and help her become the 'Man' organization. But, you ended up foiling our plans by telling me about SD-6. Then, I was told to fake my death with the help of Shepherd. Thats why you met him and he pretended to be my murderer, it was because your mother didn't want you to get suspicious. So, when you came home and found me in the bathtub, the blood and wounds were fake, and I was still very much alive. You never bothered to check my pulse, which was what we were counting on, and so the police, who also were employed by your mother, helped me get back to Russia and continue my work for Irina."  
  
I just stared in awe. He noticed this a smiled evilly. It was a smile I had never seen before, a smile of a killer...  
  
But I didn't have time to ponder that thought, because a second later, the door to the suite burst open...revealing Vaughn and his CIA issue gun standing in the doorway...  
  
  
  
~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter Three

TITLE: What You Never Knew About Me  
  
AUTHOR: AliasDemon99  
  
RATING: PG to PG-13  
  
CLASSIFACATION: General/Angst/Romance  
  
SUMMARY: He was the one person she never expected to see again...But when she does, everything starts going wrong...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all and I am not making any $ off of this.  
  
A/N: Okay, so I hope this will be one of my better stories, I have tried to work hard on it but school keeps getting in the way and that is not good. This is another post ATY story but it doesn't serve that huge of a part in it so don't think you'll get bored....  
  
FEEDBACK: Constructive criticism is okay but no flames please!! You might damage my fragile mind... : D Oh, and by the way, I don't mean to be selfish or anything, but, I must say that I will not continue or post very soon if there are not enough reviews! Please just take a minute to tell me what it needs or just praise it!!! :-)(-: Thanx for all the great reviews from the last chapter! You don't know how much it meant to me....: ) Oh, one more thing...if you have any ideas to add please kindly tell me! I have most of the rest of the story planned out, but any additions will be considered.!.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Three  
~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
I just stared in awe. He noticed this and smiled evilly. It was a smile I had never seen before, the smile of a killer...  
  
But I didn't have time to ponder that thought, because a second later, the door to the suite burst open...revealing Vaughn and his CIA issue gun standing in the doorway...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I gasped and backed into a corner of the large room as far away from Danny as possible. This could not be good...  
  
"What's going on?!!" Vaughn asked forcefully to the two of us. "Are you okay Syd?" "Did HE hurt you at all?!"  
  
"Um...no,..yes,...um..." I didn't know what to say. Yes, Danny had hurt my heart, but physically? I was fine physically if that was what Vaughn meant. To reassure Vaughn that I felt safe with him, I scooted toward him, took his free hand in mine, and stepped behind him for protection.  
  
"Ah Sydney, I see you have finally found someone new! That is just wonderful!" Danny's voice was yet again, laced with sarcasm. It made me sick to my stomach the way he talked...  
  
"Yes, she has, and it was not very kind of you to intrude on her life again." Whoa, wait a second, how the hell did Vaughn know that? How did he know Danny was up to no-good?  
  
He must of heard my silent question. "Sydney, both of your ears had a comm. unit in them, just in case..I heard the whole thing." He angrily stated.   
  
Oh, I had forgotten, I only took out one...  
  
"You are sick and evil. Now Sydney knows the truth about you, or at least what you claim to be the truth, and now we are leaving!" Vaughn accused.  
  
Danny just smirked another grim, twisted smile and Vaughn and I walked out the door. Once outside the room, Vaughn placed his gun back in his holster. Then came the necessary question.  
  
"Why didn't you just shoot him?" I queried.  
  
"You do not deserve to lose him twice, and he doesn't deserve the satisfaction of getting to you and pulling your heartstrings once again." Vaughn replied flatly.  
  
"Okay" was all I said all the way back to the airport.   
  
~~~~~~~  
Airport  
~~~~~~~  
  
Since this was just a CIA mission, without SD-6's knowledge, we were given a private jet to take back to LA   
  
Once safely on the jet, I broke into conversation.  
  
"Do you think what he said was true, Danny, I mean...? The things about just pretending to love me to get me pregnant and....take a child from me...?"  
  
"Sydney, you know how easy it can be for some people to lie to get what they want, especially in this line of...business..."  
  
"I just can't believe that all of that time he was lying to me, and I never caught him..." I pondered.  
  
"Well, your mother-Irina is the best in the business, she probably trained him very well due to the fact that she knew alot about you already, she had a good gameplan in mind."  
  
"I guess that's true..." and we ended the conversation with that. 


	5. Chapter Four

TITLE: What You Never Knew About Me  
  
AUTHOR: AliasDemon99  
  
RATING: PG to PG-13  
  
CLASSIFACATION: General/Angst/Romance  
  
SUMMARY: He was the one person she never expected to see again...But when she does, everything starts going wrong...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all and I am not making any $ off of this.  
  
A/N: Okay, so I hope this will be one of my better stories, I have tried to work hard on it but school keeps getting in the way and that is not good. This is another post ATY story but it doesn't serve that huge of a part in it so don't think you'll get bored....  
  
FEEDBACK: Thank you to the kind-hearted ppl who took the time to review my story! I love you guys! ;-);-( For those of you who were cruel and did not review, make it up to me by reviewing this chapter! PLEAZE!  
  
I know this chap is short ...sry-but I promise the next one will be REALLY LONG AND INTERESTING-I swear!!!:)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
"You won't tell anyone about this just yet, please?"  
  
A few moments pass before he speaks.  
  
"No, but eventually, when you're ready, we will have to tell the CIA Syd."  
  
"I know,..I,...I just need some time to sort things out, you know... Thanks Vaughn."  
  
The pair stare at each other for another few moments. They had just gotten off the jet back to LA and were still feeling the stun of the last day.  
  
"I love you Syd, you know that, right? No matter what, I will love you." Vaughn spoke in such a passionate tone that it was easy for Sydney to decipher that those words came straight from his heart.  
  
"Ya, I know,...and I am so glad I have you Vaughn." Her words were worth thousands, but her actions meant millions...They kissed, deeply enthralled with passion for one another before Sydney jumped out of Vaughn's car, got into her own, and sped away, leaving him to fully soak up the last day's events for the first time. 


End file.
